It Was All For The Best
by HelloLove12
Summary: It was the only choice she had, or was it? Tomiko was your average kunoichi. Her and Kakashi had always been friends, then they took their relationship to the next level. Then she caught him cheating. Now she's back. Should she make the same choice?


**A/N:** I do not own any of the characters from the Naruto series. Although I wouldn't mind owning Kakashi. xD;

Please, reviews would be very much appreciated but not a necessity.

* * *

A soft aspirated sigh escaped the thin, timid lips of the female that stood in front of the mirror. Konohagakure had been her home all of her life, but know she had to leave, if not for herself for her father. It wasn't easy being the young daughter of Orochimaru, especially when most of Konoha hated his guts. What worried her the most was Kakashi, ever since she was a small child she had always had a small crush on the slightly older male. True, she was only three years younger then the male, but she was defiantly stronger - if not in strength in medical techniques.

It had all started that one July day, that one day at the bridge. Tomiko leaned against the side-railing of the bridge, watching the fish jump up and down. It seemed peaceful, this time a year. This was the one place she didn't have to be anything from herself, she didn't have to think about her father, Kakashi, no one.

"Tomiko-chan." A male's voice asked from behind her. Reluctantly she turned to face a rather tall male, who wore a mask over half of his voice. At the moment, her temper was rather short. "What is it Kakashi? As you can see, Rin isn't anywhere around." Tomiko said in a dull voice, watching the fish. Her mother had just died, and she was alone - was she supposed to be happy? No, she didn't think she did. "Can we talk? Please?" Kakashi asked, sighing softly. Her pale olive colored eyes narrowed slightly, not really wanting talk, to anyone. After a few awkward minutes Tomiko let out an aggravated sigh, turning around to face the ninja. "What?" Tomiko asked impatiently, crossing both of her arms over her chest. "What you saw yesterday, it wasn't what it looked like-" Kakashi started, but was quickly shut up. "Of course it was! I'm not blind, Kakashi! And neither is Obito-kun, or Minato-senpai!" Tomiko shouted rather loudly, making the bystanders stop and stare. "Tomi-" Kakashi started to interrupt. "No, Kakashi. I'm done. I can't take it anymore.." Tomiko admitted, tears forming in her eyes. But she wasn't going to cry in front of him, she just couldn't. "I-I'm sorry.." Tomiko stated quietly, pushing past Kakashi and threw the streets of Konoha.

Tomiko pushed her door open, ignoring the calls from Obito asking what was the matter. Of course, she didn't dislike him, but he was Kakashi best friend. She slammed her door, as she fall onto her knees. It wasn't fair, it never was. The day before she just happened to stumble past Kakashi making out with Rin on the memorial stone. And when Kakashi saw her, he wanted to explain - but she couldn't help it, she didn't want to listen, she never wanted to listen. After a moment on the floor, Tomiko pushed herself up off of the ground, she was tired off feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?!?!" Kakashi yelled towards Minato. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be true. "Kakashi…." Minato started, he held a white sheet paper in his hands. Heisting, he held his hand out waiting for Kakashi to take it. It didn't take long either; Kakashi grabbed the paper out of his sensei's hand.

_I know how most of you feel about my father, but he is still my father. I-I can't stay here any longer, and I know this will be hard, it's hard for me too, but it has to be done. I'm sorry, and I know I will see you again, I just need time. _

_With love, Tomiko._

_P.S._

_Don't send any ANBU after me. It'll be useless._

_Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off the letter, it seemed as if he was caught in a nightmare and couldn't be woken up. "I-It can't be possible." Kakashi murmured softly, slowly looking up from the letter. "When I saw yesterday, she seemed pretty upset, Kakashi." Obito stated softly, looking away from his friend. "Why didn't you stop her?!" Kakashi snapped at Obito, both of his eyes narrowing into a rather imitating glare. "H-How was I supposed to know Kakashi?!! You're the one who cheated on her, when her mother just died!" Obito yelled back, crossing his arms over his chest. "Enough! Both of you." Minato noted, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache, hell he probably did. "It was no one's fault. Although I believe her father played a part in it." Minato admitted, both of his arms falling limp by his sides. Nothing would be the same, never again._

_

* * *

_"_Are we almost there?" Tomiko wined slightly, annoyed with the two bodyguards behind her. "Actually we're here sweetie." The snake-like being commented while standing in the middle of an open field. "Um.. If you haven't noticed; it's kinda empty." Tomiko stated sarcastically, not really in the mood to playing around - she had gotten that from her mother. "So much like, Izumo." Orochimaru stated with a soft chuckle as he shook his head. "Well thanks." Tomiko stated, rolling her eyes. _

_Making a sign, a slightly large building appeared out of no where. Tomiko's mouth dropped quickly at the sized, and yet she hadn't seen it. "Impossible." Tomiko whispered, mostly to herself then anyone around her. "Oh, it's possible." One of the bodyguards stating smuggly. "Shut up, Kimimaro!" Tomiko snapped, glaring daggers towards the silver haired man that reminded her of Kakashi. "I don't take orders from you." Kimimaro snapped, turning his gaze to his boss. "I'd listen to her if I was you." Orochimaru told the two bodyguards, walking towards the building. "I wouldn't be able to stop her if she decided to kill you." He continued, shrugging his shoulders. A small smirk appeared on the thin lips of the only female, turning her pale olive colored eyes on the two behind her. She stuck out her tongue, in a childish manner._

"_You know you're a brat right?" Kimimaro stated slightly, looking over at Tomiko. "But I'm a brat that could kill your ass." She retorted, rolling her eyes. It wasn't that she had a grudge against him, personally, but she did begrudge him because of his looks. Every time she looked at him, Kakashi's face appeared in her mind. It wasn't fair. She left Konoha because she wanted to get away from Kakashi, but now she continued to see him. Closing her eyes, she hit her head against the wall. "And your crazy." Kimimaro continued, raising an eyebrow slightly. "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" Tomiko continued, pointing to the exit. Grumbling, he left knowing he wouldn't dare defy the heir to Orochimaru's fortune. Beginning _


End file.
